Lost Boys A New Tribe
by feathersofthewinged
Summary: Twenty years after Angela met The Lost Boys, she's on her way to Luna Bay to visit Shane Powers' group…trouble is while she's there she finds the Emerson's and a distraught Frog…when her past and another person's comes back to haunt her, she'll have to make a decision between the new life around her and her old friends. …Which could cost a life.


**Title:** Lost Boys; A New Tribe

**Author****:** Feathersofthewinged

**Summary**: Twenty years after Angela met The Lost Boys, she's on her way to Luna Bay to visit Shane Powers' group…trouble is while she's there she finds the Emerson's and a distraught Frog…when her past comes back to her she'll have to make a decision between the new life around her and her old friends.

…Which could cost a life.

**Notes**: Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own and Joel Schumacher owns the Lost Boys and P.J. Pesce owns The Tribe. I own the people and things you don't recognize.

* * *

A NEW HEAD VAMPIRE

A glass ornament shattered on the cave wall, sending a mystical array of diamonds everywhere before it fell to the ground and died. Another one followed soon after above the first dent in the wall, making a few pieces stick themselves into the wall. A badly painted target on the wall seemed to groan under the sharp sticks sticking out of it. A happy yell could be heard throughout the cave and that was quickly joined by another ornament being shattered.

I looked up from the book I was reading and watched as a blindfolded Marco threw a baseball, blindly aiming for the center of the target opposite of them. I sighed and tried to refocus back on the words in front of me but they just seemed to run together now, the boys were so freaking difficult to concentrate around. I contemplated going into the back cave in one of the never ending holes and hanging there but that was always a bit of a bitch to crawl out of. I tossed the heavy book on the floor and stretched in the throne chair before I melted into it like a cat, turning my eyes to the Boys again.

"Bulls eye!" Paul yelled as another ball exploded with a snap on the blunt surface. Marco gave him a high five as he reached into the junk box by their feet, "Nice goin'!"

"You two are going to-"

SMACK.

"-bring this entire cave down-"

POP.

"-on us all." I finished lamely as Marco gave the other dirty blonde a high five, Paul turned to me with a happy smile as Marco took another shot. He shrugged and jumped over the chandelier in the fountain, coming to a stop right in front of me as he balanced on the arm of the chair I had my legs hanging over. I glared as he held some Christmas decorations out to me.

"You can always help us instead of being a stake in a log." He grinned cheekily and pulled me up as I rolled my eyes and clutched my stomach.

"That joke hurt me so bad I may die."

"You've heard worse." He laughed as he tugged me to the short blonde, "All ya gotta do is try and get in the middle."

He wrapped a blindfold over my eyes as Marco put a ball in my hand, I frowned.

"You know I have the accuracy of a first grader right? You saw what I did last month when we were on the beach…Wait, what's the point of the target on the wall if-"

"Stop stalling, you can see the target just fine…if you use your senses correctly." Paul smiled, I imagined him rolling his eyes. He fastened the blindfold a bit tighter as I rolled the ball in my hand, trying to get a feel for my surroundings, "Consider this extensive training."

"Training my ass." I huffed as I chucked the ball in front of me with all of my might, I let out a growl as I heard the ball explode against the wall. I took off the blindfold and stared at the wall.

"Aiming never was your strong point." Paul nodded as Marco flew up to where my ball had exploded, I had overshot the entire target, "But I'd say your aim was about a toddler. You give yourself to much credit sometimes."

I glared at the blonde as I reached into the junk and aimed again, crushing the blindfold underneath my feet in a fit of immature anger. I threw the ball again…having it explode on the outer ring by an inch. I shook my head and punched Paul as he began to laugh, Marco held up his hands in surrender…but it didn't stop the amused grin on his face. Paul barely flinched as usual but instead pulled me into a severe headlock as Marco took up throwing more ornaments.

"Oh come on Angie! You know we love ya!"

"I've begun to question that." I struggled to get out of his grip and instead sent us both down to the floor where he trapped me under his heavy body as he pulled my arms behind my back.

"We leave you alone for twenty minutes and you're already acting like children."

I growled and managed to tear an arm away from Paul before he flew up into the ceiling. I shot up after him as David shed his jacket on his chair and took a seat, Paul jumped off one corner to another and to another, me always being behind by one corner. Dwayne reached up and tried to hit Paul in the crotch but the dirty blonde just laughed and flipped.

"You should consider this exercise!" Paul shouted to me as I fell to the ground on the balls of my feet, watching as he shot around above me. I huffed and began to climb the canopy bed, balancing on the metal top as Paul stopped on the corner opposite of me, "Or you know, how close you can come to working out with your-oof!"

I tackled him mid air and we fell to the ground laughing our heads off as our ribs began to ache. I wrestled Paul onto his stomach and sat on him before falling over from laughter. My cheeks felt like they were about to split open. I looked up at David upside down as Paul calmed down next to me, his feet propped on the fountain.

"So…" I laughed as David raised an eyebrow at us, "Where-where did you guys go? Am I allowed to go outside again? 'Cause I think I've explored every part of this cave and then some. Did you know this actually goes below sea level? Like, there's a flood about seven hundred feet below us that has like fishes and sharks swimming around and-"

"To get you to shut up then yes you are." David interrupted with a small grin as he picked up the book I had been reading, "But you're not allowed to be out of my sight again."

"Okay just 'cause that one chick saw me-"

"One person is enough Angela…and this book seems horrible." He interrupted again as I got up and dusted the dirt off of me before sauntering over to him.

"It's about some chick falling for a sparkling fairy vampire…if you read it a stake comes out and you die like a man."

"…a vampire can sparkle?" Dwayne turned to us with a confused look on his face.

"If your name's Dwayne then yes 'cause you're pretty." I stuck out my tongue, "No but seriously don't read it, you'll lose your manhood."

"_Anyways_, thankfully we came back before you and Paul took the cave down…including you Marco." David cut in between us before Dwayne retorted.

"I have no-o idea what you're talkin' about." Marco grinned as he turned to us, throwing the ornament over his shoulder. It smashed to bits behind him and he kicked it comically.

"So what did you guys do then?" I asked as I slid into his lap, resuming the position I had been in earlier, David simply shifted under me and placed the book on top of my stomach, "Besides kill all eye witnesses."

"…Then nothing." He shrugged as his hands began to travel up my bare thigh.

"Then how's Santa Carla livin' Mr. Head Vampire?"

"That got old twenty years ago."

"And look who's still livin' in the olden days." I teased and pressed against his lips softly, "Had enough of the new age already?"

"The phones mess with me." He offered, his voice lowering as he gripped the back of my neck with a smooth black leather glove, "And the clothes have no height."

"all for the sake of fitting in." I smiled as he pressed our lips together, the perfect amount of pressure. I ran a hand through his recently cut hair, his bleach blonde had faded to a light golden color surprisingly, it felt smooth and rough at the same time in between my fingers as his tongue twisted over mine. I ran a hand down his shirt as I melted against him, trying to get closer at the awkward angle my body was in. the book fell to the floor with a thud as I gripped his shirt tight in my hand. He squeezed my thigh and bit the bottom of my lip as I heard Paul mumble under his breath to us. We broke apart slowly, our breaths short as David hungrily traced the tips of his teeth over my neck, I closed my eyes and curled against him.

For being men of the forties or however old they really were, you would think the Boys would have learned to adapt culture-wise to fit in more. As we lived through the rest of the eighties of parties, the nineties of rock n' roll and rebel punks and into the years of the twenty first century they had had a lot of difficulty adjusting. Due to the sake of not wanting to die by smart hunter we had all changed our looks…a bit drastically.

David's longer hair had been cut to his nape and a little had been cut off the top, he had opted to ditch the long trench coat behind most night and instead wore a pitch black perfectly fitted leather jacket. That was pretty much all he had been willing to change, he wore the coat though when we went out on frenzies. Paul and Marco had taken advantage of the new ages though.

Marco had me cut his long hair off and trim his shorter hair so his curls weren't as curly. He had dyed a streak of blue along the side of his head as the nineties came in, which had really clashed with the bright green of his eyes. He had ditched his leather chaps and instead wore his jeans with a white tight t-shirt. His red articulate jacket he still wore on most nights….not much had changed except his newfound love for rock n' roll.

Paul had cut his hair off, almost all of it and now donned a new loose Mohawk like that upcoming skater guy. It had made him look almost…mature. Along with the haircut he had me re-stitch his long civil war jacket so that it felt more like a jacket but it still looked exactly the same. All of his belts he had worn were gone but two and his white pants had fainted in color but they were still relatively decent. We had all learned, okay _I_ had learned, that people were more vicious and mean when it came to judging people on the way they dressed.

Dwayne though…Dwayne wasn't all that different other than his haircut which was similar to Paul's. He still had no shirt on under his leather jacket but all the fangs were gone from around his neck. He never was as eccentric as the others were, but that's what made him who he was.

I hadn't changed much myself; my hair skimmed the middle of my back and was still a darkened brown color, almost black and my skin was a few shades lighter than Dwayne, a good tanned color instead of a pale cream. Nowadays when we went out and if I wasn't crawling around I wore a short silver and black dress with a loose black cardigan…I still refused to wear shoes no matter what though. We were all stuck on our genres though and it showed through when we messed around.

They all still had a rep to hold to; being the big bad biker group.

David's teeth trailed over my shoulder as I sat up in his lap, my back facing his chest as his hands ran up my arms lightly, a shiver ran through my body and I began to feel dizzy from the rising heat between and around us.

"If you two are done having sex I'd like to do something now." Marco called out as David calmed down, he snarled smugly.

"That reminds me, there's a problem we need to discuss." David drawled as I slid off his lap and stretched out my left leg, I still had problems with it.

"We can leave the two of you alone for that if you want." Marco snickered as we all took a seat around him.

Ever since David had become the Head Vampire he had suddenly become aware of every person Max had created. David had made up new rules though as more and more of the vampires Max had changed began to run wildly: No changing if the person hasn't been with the vampires for a year. Mostly David didn't want massive clans popping up everywhere…if they did he usually sent others out to slaughter them. As far as the vampires across the states knew, Max was still alive and he had held _massive_ power over each of them. David was still getting used to the 'super powers' that Max had. Twenty years later and he still got surprises. I sat down next to Marco and shifted as he laid his head in my lap, tossing a ball up into the air lazily.

"Angela, you're familiar with famous celebrities."

"And?"

"You heard of Shane Powers before?"

"Yeah…he came here a few years ago in a big surfing competition and got hurt really bad, he disappeared after that." I nodded as David sat back in his chair. I pictured the tanned man in my head, I could remember seeing him briefly one night on the Boardwalk, "Why?"

"When he disappeared it was because of us." David's eyes narrowed, "And he's forming quite a tribe down in Luna Bay…Dwayne, I need you to go down there and check up on them. He likes to rebel a lot, taking pride in becoming the arrogant brat vampire. Kill them of you have to…even if you feel like ripping him to shreds go ahead and do it."

"What've they been doing?" Marco quirked an eyebrow as he tossed the ball into the air again, "Can't be worse than us when we were first changed."

"Its not that." Dwayne spoke up as David glowered into nothing, Dwayne's mouth twitched up in a an amused smile, "Shane and David have a…feud going on."

"Really…" I looked back to David thoughtfully as he shifted uncomfortably, "How mature of you good sir."

"He's an insolent brat and needs to be put in his place."

"I'll go out tomorrow night and track him down, better send a message out though." Dwayne sighed, I looked up at David immediately and he stared.

"No Angela, you can't go."

"Oh come on! I've been cooped up in this cave for a week! _And_, I've been stuck here in Santa Carla for like, a long ass time! What happened to the America where people could go anywhere?!"

"Maybe it'd be best if she tags along." Dwayne interjected before David could go off in a serious lecture, "She really hasn't been anywhere but the Boardwalk and the outskirts…I could use some company and backup if things get out of hand as well."

"Let's see…No."

"You know I'll just sneak out after Dwayne leaves." I challenged, "C'mon David, I'll even bring back like, a shark tooth souvenir."

"We all know you're just going to give in eventually, let the chick go she can handle herself." Paul groaned tiredly lying on the fountain as he put an arm over his eyes, "I call dibs on the souvenir though."

"It's not her I'm worried about." David mumbled as I grabbed the flying baseball out of the air and tossed it into his lap. He picked it up thoughtfully as Marco rolled away…he stared down Dwayne, "You two won't be able to fly there and make it in time before sunrise…"

"We can jack a car and tint the windows." I offered as he tossed the ball back to me, "We can lift one tonight even, not the first time we've come in need of a vehicle bigger than the bikes."

"Marco and Paul can get that. I need you two here until it's time." David nodded to the blondes and they took off, happy to be out of the cooped up cave. When they were gone and over the hill David tensed up like a violin's E string and his eyes seemed to grow distant. Dwayne sighed and folded his arms as he stood besides me.

"So…what's really going on with Shane's group? A feud's a good excuse but you've totally used that one before…and we know when you don't want to tell us more stuff."

"…Why don't you two go out and fill up until you're a few days into Luna Bay." David ignored me and Dwayne nodded, I rolled my eyes and fetched my cardigan. True, I had me fair share of secrets but you know…I at least had a little bit of an explanation for them. I headed to the entrance on bare feet as Dwayne trailed after me, I saw David go back into the sleeping cave, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He had so much on his mind these days…

I slid on behind Dwayne as he kicked his bike to life before pulling across the bluff, I felt sorry for David most days now. Max had hundreds of years of experience becoming who he was and now David…as much as I admired him for his power and ability to handle almost anything, I had begun to think maybe he shouldn't have this kind of power. Most nights when the other Boys went out he'd stay behind rubbing his head and muttering words under his breath. I had tried to stay behind with him as much as I could, letting him rest against me as I read books, but after a while I just went out with the others. David was too focused on getting everything straight. Some nights when I woke up to an empty bed I wouldn't see him for a couple days, the extreme being two weeks so far. The Boys had teased me about being a worried lovesick puppy but after he had been gone for two weeks we had all been on edge, as secretive as David was he had never been _this_ secretive. Half the time I saw him he never even looked at me or touched me…and it hurt. It hurt worse than anything I had ever experienced. I learned to not be jealous a long time ago, after all we had to somehow seduce our 'meals' to be with us and the way David would get his women used to irritate me. But I learned to live with it, now though, I couldn't help but wonder.

Dwayne and I pulled up to the new age Boardwalk, cringing as thousands of cell phone ringtones seemed to circulate around us specifically; we shared a look before looking out into the crowd to fill up. Dwayne sighed as I watched a young brunette guy strum on his guitar as a blonde sat next to him with drumsticks.

"You know there's more to David's story." I spoke up as Dwayne eyed a young redhead with three other guys around her. He nodded solemnly.

"There's always going to be more to David's stories." Dwayne got up from where he was at as the redhead headed off in another direction, "Meet back in twenty, Angela."

Dwayne disappeared through the crowd like a snake and I was left standing next to the bike alone. I sighed and began to make my way to the boy strumming his guitar, this was the life I had been living; secrets and back stories to stories. I just hoped I could get some truth out of _someone_ soon.

* * *

I tossed a black backpack into a silver car as the Boys crowded around the old Impala trying to rip off the Kansas license plates with their bare hands, we could never be to careful with the new camera things on the light poles. I looked up and cracked my back as Dwayne ran a hand over his new clothes again. LunaBay may be a beach town like Santa Carla, but we were still a few years behind on the fashion statements. I smiled as Marco hopped up on the hood and criss-crossed his legs as I leaned besides him, enjoying the frustrated growls from Paul as he tried to unscrew the plates. I was incredible nervous and scared, I had never been out of Carla for the past few decades and now I was going a million miles somewhere else with just Dwayne and a car…I really couldn't wait to leave, like, I was about to just hop in and go.

"You and Dwayne be careful." Marco nudged me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I snorted as I felt a higher presence some up the stairs a few feet away, "Luna's a long ways away."

"You know me, I'm always careful. Besides, this should only take a couple of weeks right? Get in, see Shane and come back."

"You never know with tribes, they could be-"

"They'll be able to handle whatever Shane throws at them." David interrupted as Paul flung the Kansas license plates away from him in triumph. David came closer and his hands ran down my sides as he looked at the car, "Tinted windows correct?"

"Yeah, got everything a vampire could need." Marco grinned as he tapped the darkened windows with a long nail, "Had to jack it from these two drunken guys…one looked like a moose."

"Did they see you?" David turned to him as his finger twirled lazily in my hair.

"Like I said, couple a' drunk guys."

"Good." David turned back to me with a small frown on his face as he pressed a finger to his temple and stepped away. I sighed and went to open the car door.

"You should get some rest. Dwayne'll check in when we get there." I gave Marco and Paul a kiss before I slid into the driver's seat. Dwayne bumped fists before he got in as well, "Well, wish us luck and don't miss us to much."

"We'll just be dying for your company." Paul teased as the slick Impala rumbled and growled to life. I smiled and nodded my head as David leaned into the car window, his brow creased in slight pain.

"Check in with updates on Shane, I want him taken out or taken care of…and watch over her Dwayne."

Dwayne nodded as I stepped on the gas, spraying dirt behind as we took off down a larger dirt path. Dwayne huffed and reached out a hand to steady him self as we jumped on the road, my knuckles were white on the steering wheel as I spun around a tree. Dwayne looked to me.

"Who qualified _you_ to drive?" He cringed as a tree scraped the roof, I shrugged.

"Old people don't know how to drive." I released the pedal slightly as we bumped onto a clear, gravel road. The Impala cruised on the black gravel and Dwayne relaxed immensely. I sighed as I turned on some music, a soft melody from a new age rock group floated around. Dwayne looked to me again as he sat back and propped his feet on the dashboard.

"You don't have to be such an ass to him you know," he folded his arms, "He's-"

"Doing the best he can, I know. It's just…maybe this new Head vampire thing is too much for him. I mean, Max was around _far longer_ than any of you guys and had time to get the hang of everything. David just seems tired all the time, like a ghost from his past has come back to haunt him."

"…He'll get past it, you know David."

"Unfortunately he usually does…You should get some rest too Dwayne, I can drive the rest of the way to Luna." I smiled and patted his shoulder, he rolled his fire-brown eyes.

"Wake me when we get there then."

Dwayne settled back into his spot as he tilted his head against the darkened window, his short hair crushing against the glass. I relaxed back in my spot as well and turned up the music a little bit louder. I tilted my head on my hand as I twitched the wheel slightly in my grasp.

"David's little brother is Shane."

I stared at the road as Dwayne's smirk echoed besides me, I blinked. The blood sucking genetics ran in the family then.

The Impala roared down the road as we pulled away from our home...Luna Bay awaited us.

* * *

**Hey Ya'll Just a quick preview of the new story! i changed chapter 14 in the Lost Boys, Lost Girl, just David's story he's telling so like, if you haven't read that then i advise you do because i've got some stufff later on in this story that pertains to that last chaoter.**

**anyways, hope you like what i got so far, expect maybe a few chapters from now to sunday...anyways, comments and reviews are always helpful. anways, anyways, onwards!**

* * *

**aaannnnd there we go to chapter 1! i'm still kinda messin with the story line, so this chapter seemed a bit akward in my mind but i promise it'll pick up when Angela and Dwayne meet Shane and his group. look on this weekend or next Wednesday for another chapter update! thanks and loves to ya's all!**

**p.s. Did anyone else get the SPN reference? :)**

**Reviews? Comments?**


End file.
